The brushes proposed hitherto generally ensure relatively satisfactory making up, but it is desirable to be able to improve the precision and speed of making up, especially the precision of the application of nail varnish or a similar product.
Moreover, with a conventional brush, the brush often has to be dipped into the container several times in order to make up a nail as the product load taken up by the brush is relatively light. Various solutions have already been proposed to obviate this disadvantage and to incorporate a sort of storage tank into the shaft of the brush, but these solutions complicate the manufacture and use of the brush.
The aim of the invention is above all to provide a brush which no longer displays, or displays to a lesser extent, the abovementioned disadvantages and which allows for precise, rapid making up.